Contemporary aircraft may have a variety of sensors that may collect information and provide such information to the operators of the aircraft. For example, information from a range of sensors may be used to provide the flight crew with a display of the detected turbulence and the orientation of the aircraft. Such a system is cumbersome, weighty, and the failure of a single sensor may disable the system.